Seven Days
by Ballad of the Fool
Summary: Rock proposes to Lumina and beginnings to question himself and his actions over the week he has until the wedding.


**Author's Note**: Yay. Another Harvest Moon story. (: This one I worked on for a week or two because I was so busy with my finals and my exams so it took me a little while to write. But yeah, I'm not really a Rock fan but when this little idea popped into my head, he seemed to fit well into it for some reason. It was going to be Gustafa in the beginning but Gustafa was too carefree so I couldn't really use him. But yeah. Keep on the lookout for the sequel to "_Beauty and the Beast._"

**Pairing:** RockLumina & minor GustafaJill (Tiny reference to RockJill, too.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Harvest Moon belongs to Natsume.

* * *

**_Day One_**:

So I asked her to marry me. Maybe I was rushing things; I didn't really seem to notice because the wide grin on her face just seemed to glow in my eyes when I barely even brought up the subject of marriage. God. Who would have thought girls were so weird like that. But, I can't blame them. Having someone there all the time looks nice. But I'm straying from my point. I asked her to marry me today. She quickly jumped on it (and the feather), quite literally too. Talk about graceful. My mom helped me buy that feather, since I don't really have all that much money. But was I thinking straight when I told her that I wanted to be with her for the rest of our lives? Ugh. I don't even know what I was thinking.

I mean, I really do like her. But I'm starting to think that it was too quick of a decision for me to make. I mean… I don't know. I don't want to hurt Lumina's feelings if I say that I don't want to marry her anymore. This is hurting my head all too much.

**_Day Two_**:

I began thinking again about this marriage. Maybe… Maybe I only asked Lumina so quickly because the others in the valley are getting married too. Maybe it was because Jill married Gustafa instead of me. Did I just want to find someone to be with? I guess Lumina was my answer. So I guess that's why I proposed so quickly. I feel so guilty about this marriage now.

But you know what? My mom seems to like it, and Romana seems to be happy too (Even if it's just for Lumina's sake) with her decision in her marrying me. So I guess I'll continue to go along with it and I'll just hope for the best. So that is how you'll leave me, Jill? In ruin and despair? My hope is quenched and life is lost. Maybe Lumina is what I need… So farewell, good angel. Another day is done. I wrapped my life around you and for a while I thought we were fused as one. God should strike me down if you are really gone. But why must I have eyes to see you're not there? God dang it, Jill. Why don't you and Gustafa get out of here so I can live in peace? Just so I don't have to worry about running into you at the bar or worry that if we both get really drunk, we walk down to the beach and just, like, make out. Gustafa was, and I guess still is, a friend of mine.

_**Day Three**_:

Lumina is getting more and more excited for the wedding. Girls are still really weird when it comes to things like marriage and such. So of course, I don't think I will ever be able to understand their ways of thinking, hers or Jill's. God. Jill… She is still married and I think that they actually love each other. I would have thought Gustafa would have come to his senses and divorced her already so that she could come running to me and we could… You know, run away together. A little too much hopeful thinking? But, I think that they actually love each other. I don't know if I should think of considering Gustafa a dead man or an extremely lucky one.

_**Day Four**_:

I actually began to count down the hours until the wedding. I'm going insane. I spoke to Jill today. She seems to be excited and happy for my marriage to Lumina. Apparently, she and Lumina are close friends and Lumina has been telling her everything about the wedding and how excited she is to be wearing a bridal gown. Lumina must be very pretty in all white. But she's pretty everyday so she must be absolutely beautiful in a dress. But wow. Only three days left until I'm taken off of the single list. Truth be told, I'm actually a little excited too. Maybe for the fact that it's kind of cute seeing Lumina all excited for this. I'm kind of curious how this wedding is going to all fall together because, you know, I didn't do anything for this. So I guess I hope it's not too like… Girly, I suppose.

_**Day Five**_:

Oh God, only two more days until I'm officially hitched. And I did nothing whatsoever for this wedding. But I think my mom and Lumina already have everything already planned out. So I guess I don't really have to worry. I guess all I really have to do is find a nice suit. But I don't really want to go find one. Too much work for me to do… Actually, it's really not all that much but I just don't want to do it. Oh well, I'm straying from my point. I only have two days left of the single life. No more finding random girls to hook up with (Like I do that anyway.). No one lonely dinners by myself. But that's fine to think about. Am I moving in with Lumina? I think so.

Jill and Gustafa still go down to the bar together. They have a drink or two and they leave. It doesn't really bother me anymore, I guess. They seem happy. And… I guess I'm happy for them. I left the bar the other night and I heard Gustafa singing to her. They were by his yurt and Jill was laying under the stars and I heard him playing one of his little songs. I hope Lumina and I have a relationship like theirs. I'll have to get marriage advice from the newlywed, Gustafa.

_**Day Six**_:

I don't think I've ever been so anxious in my entire life. I'm getting married soon. I don't know if I should be nervous or excited. Scared or happy. Lumina seemed happy when I saw her today. She always looks so happy. Which leads me to my next goal! Be more optimistic like my soon-to-be wife! So I spoke to Gustafa today and asked him about the whole marriage thing and he just laughed at me and patted my shoulder. He just told me not to worry and that I'll have a happy ending with Lumina. I noticed Gustafa turn his attention away from me and towards a laughing Jill, who was with my fiancé; Lumina told me she would be going to the city to get the flowers. I heard Lumina laugh and something clicked inside of my chest. It felt like my heart was on fire, and no, it wasn't heart burn. I think… I think I've fallen in love with Lumina.

I think that's how Gustafa knew he was in love with Jill. When you hear the happiness in their voice, knowing that they are thinking about you and you are thinking about them. Maybe, but I'm not love master.

_**Day Seven**_:

This is it. Tomorrow is the day. Everyone is so happy for us, or that is what my mom is telling me. Some say that they knew that Lumina and I would end up together. You know what? I'm happy that she and I are going to be together. Everyone is going to be at the ceremony. My mom, Romana, Sebastian, Griffin, Muffy, Carter, Flora, even Gustafa and Jill. I didn't get to see Lumina all day today. She said it would bring bad luck if we saw each other the day before the wedding. But I have to say that I missed not seeing her face. But you have no idea how excited I am now. I asked Gustafa to be my best man and he agreed. I'm guessing that Lumina asked Jill to be the Maid of Honor. But hopefully, they planned a good reception. Haha. I'm semi-kidding, of course. These few days have taught me a lot. About love. And about myself, in a way, I suppose.

But I think. I think that these seven days will end with the words, '_I do_.'


End file.
